


Are you gonna be my lover?

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: all of this is because Cody Saintgnue is too pretty, canon compliant except Satomi's pack lives including of course Brett and Lori, yes this is how i live now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“Brett sent me a follow request on Instagram.” (...)“So, what’s the problem? Do you not want to accept his request? Honestly, Liam, it’s not like your Instagram is some dark deep secret. You have… what, five posts?”“Six.”“I rest my case,” Mason says and Liam snorts. “So, what’s the problem?”“I accepted his request. And sent my own back, which he accepted,” he pauses but Mason, being Mason, doesn’t say anything, simply waits him out in silence. Goddamn Mason for being such a patient friend. Liam groans again before finally saying, “his Instagram is like… I’m losing my mind, Mase,” so he might be whining, just a little bit. He knows Mason isn’t going to judge him, so why not?"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Are you gonna be my lover?

Liam regrets all his life choices. He did not think that he’d be feeling this way on a regular Saturday morning and over Instagram and not, say, the fact that he’s a werewolf and has been on a life and death situation about once a month (if he’s being kind) since he was first turned, but alas, life sometimes takes unexpected turns.

Such as this one. Liam had been awake for about ten minutes, just scrolling through his social media when suddenly, he had a new follow request on Instagram. From Brett.

Now, if anything should have been unexpected about this, it was the fact that they weren’t already following each other. After all, the two of them are actually on pretty good terms right now (Liam certainly is, anyway, if the way his stomach keeps squeezing whenever he’s near Brett or simply thinks of him is any indication).

That said, Liam had felt the choice of what to do was pretty obvious. So, he accepted the follow request and sent his own back, which was also accepted almost immediately.

And then Liam did what everyone does when they’ve started following a person’s private Instagram account. He went through Brett’s posts.

The thing is, Liam isn’t much for Instagram. Yes, he has it and yes, he does check it almost daily, but he has about six posts and none of them are that great. Even Mason, the social butterfly, doesn’t use Instagram that much.

Brett, Liam quickly finds out, is not like them at all. No, Brett has almost two hundred posts. And pretty much all of them include him in one way or another.

Which, normally, would be fine. Instagram is a photo based social network and if you’re going to have photos online, it makes more sense that they’re with you than otherwise, right?

The thing is… Liam thought seeing Brett in real life was bad enough. And they did see each other pretty regularly, now that things have calmed down after the Anuk-Ite and Brett has healed from getting poisoned. Sometimes as a group, to study or just to hang out, go to the movies or play videogames, sometimes to practice lacrosse, because the fact is, it is pretty liberating to play with another werewolf.

Then again, Liam’s pretty close to cancelling all those practices because Brett keeps taking off his shirt and it is… distracting to say the least.

_Do you know how hard it is to get an eight-pack?_

_Yes,_ inner mental voice that sounds like Mason, Liam does know because Liam, like Brett, is a werewolf. However, unlike Brett, he does not have an eight-pack. Because, clearly, simply being a werewolf isn’t enough to get one. Unless you need to be born to get it.

Well, that will just remain one of the many unanswered questions in Liam’s life since he’s not desperate/curious enough to ask Derek Hale to raise his shirt.

(Peter, he’s pretty sure, would do it no questions asked, which is exactly why Liam will never ask him.)

But back to the matter at hand. Brett and his Instagram page. Which is filled with him in various different occasions.

Hey, there’s Brett with blue locks, Brett in a gym selfie, Brett wearing glasses, Brett singing.

_You lift my heart up_

_When the rest of me is down_

_You, you enchant me, even when you are not around_

Liam would like to say these lyrics aren’t speaking spiritually to him but, well, that would be a lie.

He calls Mason because when in doubt, that’s just what he does.

“Yo,” Mason says when he answers, sounding pretty awake. Liam groans for a long moment in reply and gets a laugh for his efforts. “Everything okay?”

“Brett sent me a follow request on Instagram.”

“Right.”

“Do you follow him on Instagram?”

“Uh, yes, for months now. His gym selfies are the highlight of my week.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Liam asks, pretty much just to stop himself from going _same_.

“Yes, Corey is more partial to his goofy selfies but what does he know.”

_Goofy selfies_ … And there goes Liam’s heart.

“So, what’s the problem? Do you not want to accept his request? Honestly, Liam, it’s not like your Instagram is some dark deep secret. You have… what, five posts?”

“Six.”

“I rest my case,” Mason says and Liam snorts. “So, what’s the problem?”

“I accepted his request. And sent my own back, which he accepted,” he pauses but Mason, being Mason, doesn’t say anything, simply waits him out in silence. Goddamn Mason for being such a patient friend. Liam groans again before finally saying, “his Instagram is like… I’m losing my mind, Mase,” so he might be whining, just a little bit. He knows Mason isn’t going to judge him, so why not?

“Ah, I see. Which post broke your brain?”

“I don’t know. The glasses? The singing!?”

“The singing is pretty good. Have you heard his cover of _Shape of you_?”

“No, I called you after that Sam Smith song.”

“ _Latch_? That’s a pretty good one.”

“I know!” Liam says – ~~whines~~ – and then sighs, “what the hell am I going to do?”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

Liam opens his mouth, closes it without saying anything. It’s not like he thinks Mason will judge him for saying _kiss him and hold his hand and go on dates_ , since Mason has in fact been very supportive since Liam told him _I want to punch Brett in his pretty face_ and realized that _punch_ was clearly an euphemism for something else.

“If it helps, I’m pretty sure he likes you as much as you like him.”

Liam cannot believe he’s acting like this, but he can’t help but to ask in a low tone, “you sure?”

“He keeps staring at you and smiling fondly when he thinks no one is watching, which is basically the way you look at him.”

Liam exhales. “I should ask him out.”

“Yes! We can double date!” Mason says excitedly, then coughs and continues on a more normal tone, “after you guys are officially dating, of course.”

Liam has to admit, the fact Mason doesn’t think Brett will say no to him sure does make him feel better.

“What do I say?” He asks because he’s dated one person in his life and that didn’t exactly start in a traditional way.

“Uhm, text him and ask him out for dinner?”

Liam blinks. That sounds… ridiculously easy. Mason sighs, like he can hear his thoughts. Liam is almost 100% that he also just rolled his eyes.

“Not everything is complicated, Liam.”

That’s… Fair. Liam might have become biased what with the fact that the last few times he was in planning sessions for something, it involved life or death situations. Clearly, it’s skewed his judgement.

“Ok, so… just text him. Not in person?”

“Do you want to do it in person?” Masons asks, absolutely not judgmentally at all. Does Liam want to ask Brett out in person? Honestly, no. Also, is he actually capable of it? He’s pretty sure he’ll become the personification of that meme: _you look pretty. I said you look shitty._

“I’ll embarrass myself in person, let’s be honest.”

Mason snorts, “you’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Hopefully Brett feels the same way,” Liam says and is rewarded with Mason laughing.

“You got this, Liam,” Mason says after calming down and Liam can pretty much hear the smile on his face.

He takes a deep breath, “yes. I do. I mean, I’m just asking a guy out. I’ve literally almost been killed several times. This is… easy. I’m totally confident. It’s going to be fine.”

“Uh uh. So, no freaking out at all?”

“Absolutely, 100%, I wish someone was just trying to kill us again,” Liam says which isn’t true at all, and Mason knows, since he only laughs it off.

“You’re going to do fine. And if, for some reason, Brett is an idiot and says no, then you’ll come over, we’ll eat our weight in ice cream and watch _Legally Blonde_.”

“We should watch it either way,” Liam says and Mason laughs again.

“Yes, absolutely. Now, text him. Or call him.”

Liam swallows. He doesn’t really want to call Brett to ask him out, since it ruins plan B if he says no which can be pretty much summed up in him texting _oops, wrong number_.

(Yeah, there’s a reason Liam isn’t usually in charge of the plan making.)

“Okay,” he says, knows he’s pretty much just stalling by this point.

“Good luck,” Mason says and then, like the good friend he is, disconnects the call. Liam pulls the phone down from his ear, stares at it for a few seconds.

“You got this,” he tells himself, then goes and finds Brett’s name in his contacts, presses the green button before he can second-guess himself.

It rings almost three times before the call’s accepted.

“Hey,” Brett says and his voice sounds warm.

“Hey,” Liam says back, can feel his lips turning up just from hearing Brett’s voice, which is… ridiculous and goes to show that he’s clearly in too deep. “Do you wanna go out?” He asks because if he gives himself enough time to start thinking too much, he’ll never do it.

Brett doesn’t answer right away and Liam stops breathing. Is there any chance that he can like, convince Brett it was a clone who did the asking? Or a really dumb prank where someone recorded his voice and remixed the words?

“Now?” Brett asks and Liam breathes out slowly.

“Uhm, whenever, really,” _good, Liam, you don’t sound desperate at all_.

“Okay,” Brett says and Liam doesn’t know if it’s his imagination that he sounds happy or not.

“Okay,” he says back, like an idiot. Brett laughs and Liam’s heart squeezes. Yeap, he’s completely gone on this tall asshole.

“Wanna meet up at a café after lunch?”

Liam swallows, “yeah, that sounds… That sounds good.”

“Good, I’m going to text you with the name of a place, okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” _Liam, please, get your shit together and actually say a whole sentence_.

“I’ll see you later.”

“See you later,” Liam says and Brett disconnects. Liam pulls down his phone, then does a victory punch. “Yes!”

He throws the covers off him, then calls Mason on a video chat, and the second the call goes through, says, “no ice cream today.”

“Yes! I told you, didn’t I?”

Liam laughs, “yeah. We’re meeting later for coffee.”

Mason smiles back, “simple, I like it.”

“Yeah, so, I need your help choosing what to dress,” Liam says and touches his phone so the rear camera is on instead, opening his wardrobe.

“I want to say Brett isn’t going to care what you dress up like, but I also love that you want to look good for him.”

“He always looks like a model,” Liam says and this time doesn’t whine at all; he has a date with the so-called model, what the hell does he have to be annoyed about?

“That’s just his face, not his clothes. And his eight-pack.”

“Eight-pack,” Liam finishes with Mason, rolling his eyes. “You’re obsessed.”

“Uh uh, mister _I’m obsessed with his Instagram page_. You have no ground to stand on.”

Liam shrugs because that’s fair enough, though Mason doesn’t see it.

“Ok, so, first of all, jeans. Tight ones.”

“I don’t own tight jeans.”

“At least not baggy, please.”

Liam rolls his eyes but still starts going through his drawer of pants. There’s a pair there that he hasn’t worn in years; they were too big when he first got them. “I’m putting them on,” he says and puts the phone with the camera down on top of his bed, getting changed.

He picks the phone back up, points it down to his legs.

“Let me see your ass,” Liam changes the camera back to the front so that Mason can see the incredulous look on his face. It just gets him a roll of eyes, “please, you know that’s the most important thing.”

Liam stares for a couple seconds but decides this is not a battle worth fighting and turns the camera back, then gets in front of his mirror, turning half around, showing off his ass. He’d feel embarrassed if this was anyone but Mason, but as it is… They’ve each caught the other in far worse positions.

“They’re good. Okay, I’d say your white converse to go with them, but it depends on the top. You do make tank tops work really well… But I feel like that’s a bit too casual. Do you have any button downs?”

“Are you serious? It’s a date, not a job interview,” Liam says, resolutely does not blush as he says the word _date_.

“You called me for help, remember? Do you really want to show up in a T-shirt?”

Liam is silent; it’s not that he thinks the clothes he wears will matter to Brett (except maybe flip flops, he’s pretty Brett would never let that go), but the fact is that he wants to show he’s putting in some effort.

Mason decides to take Liam’s answer as a yes, “show me what button downs you have.”

Liam groans but does as told, putting the phone back on the bed, but this time with the camera up.

He takes three button downs from the closet, carefully putting them on the bed – the last thing he wants is his mom to say he’s wrinkling the clothes she’s already ironed – and then picks up his phone, holding it with one hand turned to the mirror as he holds a button down in front of his chest with the other.

The first is a white one which gets him a thoughtful hum and “simple, not bad,” then there’s an all black one, to which Mason says “no” and leaves it at that and, finally, a light blue one. “Hmm… I do like that… I like the white one too… But no, let’s go with this one, and the white converse.”

Liam puts the phone back down and changes from his T-shirt to the button down, then puts on the sneakers as well. He picks the phone back up, turned to the mirror.

“Well?”

“You look great,” Mason says, smiling, and Liam smiles back, clicking on his phone so the camera is back on his face.

“Thanks, man.”

Mason keeps smiling, a soft look in his eyes, “anytime. And you’re going to have a great time, I just know it.”

“Thanks,” Liam says, feels a bit choked up, a bit embarrassed. But if there’s one thing his repetitive almost death experiences have led him to realize is that life is short, so he forces the words out, “you’re a good friend. I’m glad you’re in my life.”

“Do not make me cry, Liam Dunbar,” Mason says and he does sound a bit choked up. “I’m glad we’re friends too.”

“Even with the supernatural madness?”

“Especially with the supernatural madness,” Mason says and they both laugh, the mood turning light again.

“The date’s only in a few hours, I should probably change back,” Liam says and Mason laughs.

“You’re gonna do fine.”

Liam nods, “I’ll call you later, yeah?”

“Absolutely! I want all the details,” Liam laughs and then disconnects. Then he does in fact change his clothes because knowing him, he’ll find a way to dirty them before leaving the house.

Just as Liam is starting to study some History, his phone pings with a message from Brett, the promised address to the café, followed by _can’t wait to see you_. It makes Liam smile, his heart beat faster. He groans as he lays his forehead on top of his book, though he’s still smiling. He’s not getting anything done, is he?

Well, he does try. First with studying, then at lunch with his parents where he can barely pay attention to what they’re saying, then playing video games and, finally, it’s time for him to start walking into town. He could get the bus, but it’s only a half-an-hour walk and the weather is nice, but not too warm, so he’ll hopefully not sweat too much.

Halfway there he gets a text from Mason that just says _roll up your sleeves_ and even though it makes Liam roll his eyes, he still does it.

When Liam is on the street of the café, he finds Brett standing outside, eyes on his phone.

Just before Liam opens his mouth to say hello, close enough to speak, Brett looks up; he was probably listening out for Liam, just waiting for the right moment to say something.

He smiles, softly, “hey.”

“Hey,” Liam says back, croakily, throat too dry.

“You look good,” Brett says, unashamedly giving him a once over.

“Thanks, you too,” Liam says and he’s not just saying it for politeness sake even if, like Mason has said more than once, Brett could make a plastic bag somehow sexy. He is, as predicted, wearing a tank top with a flannel on top, tight dark jeans and boots.

“Wanna go in?” Brett asks and Liam nods, feeling awkward, but not knowing how to stop it.

They both go up to the counter, Liam ordering a hot chocolate and Brett some complicated coffee order.

They wait in silence for their drinks to be delivered; Liam is starting to think he should have asked Mason for tips on how to break uncomfortable first date silences. He and Hayden never had this but then again, what exactly can be considered their first date? Running from homicidal maniacs? Yeah, Liam much prefers this.

“Where do you want to sit?” Brett asks, bringing him back to reality. Liam shrugs, unbothered and Brett grabs both their drinks, leading them to a table by a window.

They both sit down, then Liam grabs his drink and raises it, though he doesn’t take a sip; if it’s almost too hot to the touch, it’s definitely too hot to be drunk.

“Can I ask you something?” Brett asks and Liam immediately nods. “Why did you ask me out today?”

Liam blinks, “because… I wanted too?”

Brett snorts, “I know that. You’re not exactly… subtle. I meant why today.”

Liam blushes, “your Instagram. I just…”

“Found me irresistible?” Brett asks, sounding smug, but with his eyes crinkling at the corners. So Liam doesn’t hide what he’s really feeling and nods.

“Yeah,” Brett smiles and then he continues, “wait, what do you mean I haven’t been subtle?”

Brett snorts again, “are you serious? I can smell you.”

Liam, if possible, blushes harder. “Why… Why did you never say anything?”

Brett doesn’t say anything right away, eyes softening. “I’ve been a werewolf throughout the whole time we’ve known each other, Liam.”

“And?” Liam asks, frowning, not sure where Brett’s taking this.

“And, that means, I smelled you when we first met. And the following weeks.”

“Oh,” Liam says, finally realizing Brett’s point. Liam does in fact remember first meeting Brett and finding him incredibly attractive. And then not really knowing what to do with it. He probably smelled… a mess back then. Horniness combined with irritation and anxiousness and confusion. Your normal teenager’s smell, basically.

“I figured you were still just physically attracted to me, nothing else.”

Liam swallows, “so you weren’t… going to say anything?”

“Well, I don’t know. Mason had started sending me pretty big hints that you’d probably say yes if I asked you out. And Lori straight up called me an idiot.”

It’s Liam’s turn to snort.

“I’m glad you asked me out, Liam,” Brett says and Liam smiles. Then, slowly, he moves the hand not holding his cup on top of Brett’s, who turns it around so their palms are touching.

“I’m glad you said yes,” Liam replies and then they smile stupidly at each other.

Yeah, Liam’s feeling pretty glad right now.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO, I only wish I was losing my mind over someone's Instagram page and not, you know, literally everything else.


End file.
